Children are No Longer Wanted in This BAU Office
by Franciu
Summary: When a case leaves some startling resalts, how does the BAU team deal with it. De-aged characters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This story is not going to have to do with Emily's recent departure. So if you are an Emily fan, this would hopefully be liked by you. I refuse to believe she is gone, so enjoy the Emily.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

This case had been hard on everyone, and it was just going to get harder. Emily, Spencer, and JJ burst into a room, guns drawn. Emily looked to her left and saw a man holding what looked like a smoke bomb and a gun. "Terry Walker, put the weapons down!" she ordered. When nothing happened, she prepared to shoot her gun, but before she could do anything, the man through the smoke bomb thing on the ground and ran.

Hotch heard something explode and ran towards the noise. He saw a man run by and tried to shoot at him, but didn't succeed at hitting him. Hotch resumed on the path he had before and walked into a room where he found three children sitting on the ground. He was confused at that. He could've sworn he had sent Spencer, Emily, and JJ in there.

"What is it man?" Morgan asked, startling Aaron.

Hotch turned to face Morgan. "I sent Emil, JJ, and Reid in here a moment ago but now all that's in here are these children," Hotch explained.

Just then, one of the children started moving and sat up. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. The girl couldn't be more than five years. "Hotch?" she questioned as she saw him looking at her with some confusion.

Morgan's eyes widened. "Is that you JJ?" he asked with horror.

"Yeah…" JJ answered confused. What was wrong with Morgan and Hotch, she had no idea, but she decided to let it pass.

Then, a small boy that was about four moved at looked up. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. "What's wrong Hotch?" he asked, then fell back after hearing his voice.

The last of the children, a five year old girl with raven hair and brown eyes sat up. "Where are we?" she asked. She looked up and, seeing Morgan's expression, started laughing. "What's your problem?" she managed to ask.

Hotch looked at the group. "Let me get this clear," he started. "You guys are Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, and Jennifer Jereau?" he questioned, and get three nods, turned to looked at Morgan. "Why didn't I send you?" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Morgan asked.

"Like I need to repeat myself," Aaron said. He looked back at his shrunken agents and was met with confused glances. "How the hell am I supposed to deal with this?" he mumbled.

**A/N Sorry if it was a little rough. Not sure how I'm supposed to write this, but it's been bugging me FOREVER. Reviews are greatly appreciated whether you have an account or not, signed in or not either.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am sorry to say this, but updates will be slow for a while. I am suffering from a major case of writers block, and I CANNOT think of anything. Not guarantying that this chapter will be too good. I will try to make longer chapters, but that might not happen until my brain opens up. You can blame some of this on school. It is putting me in some stress, which is not helping me one bit. Hope to be back into the writing happiness soon, but no promises. I would also like to thank all of you who reviewed. It made my day to see them and be able to read them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

Emily turned her head to look at Spencer, to see him getting picked up. "Looks like someone will be getting babied," she said with a grin.

"Shut up," Spencer mumbled through his kidnapper's shirt. It was Hoth, and that frightened Emily a little. She looked over to JJ who had been captured by Rossi, and that left one more person for her. Derek.

Emily looked up to see him looming over her. "Derek, if you pick me up, so help me, you will wish you never met me or Garcia," she hissed.

"For right now, I'm not worried. You're a little too small to do anything. I can possibly deal with Garcia, so your wish won't be granted," Derek said, bending down to pick an angry Emily up.

"We need to find who did this to us fast," Emily said. "I want to get back to normal."

A cop came into the room. "We got him!" he shouted, before running back out into the hallway.

"It looks like your wish has been granted," Hotch said, and walked into the hallway, Reid in his arms still.

Rossi followed, and Derek went soon after, each of them carrying a child.

Hotch looked down at his feet when he stopped. "Is he dead?" he asked curiously when he saw the body.

"Far from it my friend," the man mumbled. "Only will tell when I am dead. When those agents of yours go back to normal, I will be officially dead."

"And when will we be back to normal?" Emily asked.

"I don't know. Whenever they change," the man said. His small heart beet stopped, turning the hallway into a place of complete silence..

Emil was the first to break the silence. "Hotch, I want to go home," she said. "When can the jet get here, the man's dead and we have no come on, let's go." She started tugging on Morgan's shirt in the direction of the exit.

"Alright, I'm going," Morgan said, and started walking towards the door. He was out of the building fast and put Emily in the back seat of an SUV. He looked over his shoulder and at the rest of the team who were slowly walking his way. "Are you going or not?" he called impatiently. The rest of the team got there fairly quickly, and got themselves in before they went to the hotel.

"Hotch, because I'm a child, does it mean you'll spank and punish me?" Emily asked.

Hotch sighed. That was not something he wanted to be asked. "Only if you make me," he responded coldly.

"You might hit me?" JJ asked in horror.

"No, I will be the on punishing you. The only time it won't be me, would be if I wasn't around," Rossi said, surprising everyone.

"Why does Reid get to be with Derek alone?" Emily asked. She didn't want to be with Morgan, but she wanted to be able to speak with Reid. She wanted to know if he would know how this had happened.

"I don't know. Morgan chose to go with Reid at the time, so we let him," Hotch said. "Now be quiet, I'm trying to drive."

The rest of the ride was silent, except for Emily's occasional squirming and random questions. Hotch wasn't quite sure how he was supposed to deal with this. What was he supposed to tell Strauss. That thought sent a shiver down his back. He would just have to see what he could think up of.

**A/N I know, it was short and boring, but I couldn't think of anything. Stupid writers block. Reviews really are appreciated. Thanks for reading so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I think I'll be updating a little faster. I'm having a small opening in my random schedule that has nothing on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, the YouTube videos mentioned in here, because I didn't make them, or anything you recognize.**

**The videos mentioned ARE REAL! If you don't believe me, look them up on You Tube. They exist!**

Emily, JJ, and Reid sat in a hotel room with Garcia, who had recently arrived when told of the situation. They had wandered into a separate room with a laptop that Garcia had given Emily to entertain them. It was a cheap one and Garcia obviously didn't care if something minor happened to it, like the screen got a small crack, as long as it could be fixed easily with a small amount of money.

The three agents were huddled around it. Emily was entertaining them with wonders of YouTube. If they weren't kids at the time, none of the three wouldn't be able to handle any of this. It would've annoyed them to know end.

Garcia walked into the room and looked at the laptop when she heard something annoying coming from it. JJ was humming along to it, and Garcia could make out Emily singing something softly along with it. "And so I wake in the morning and I step outside to take a deep breath and get real high. Then I shout from the top of my lungs and Hey, what's going on." Garcia immediately stepped out of the room, and heard Reid giggle slightly.

Emily looked at the door that Garcia had exited, before quickly turning her attention back to the video. She looked at the top of the video to once again look at the name. _Heyayayayaya_. It was on a ten hour loop and she decided that she had enough. One hour of it was enough. She quickly turned the song off. Her head was hurting and when she got grunts of disapproval from JJ and Reid, she just turned to them and glared.

Emily smiled. She knew what she was going to watch. It was supposed to be more popular than Justin Beiber's "Baby" music video. She cringed from thinking the name. She was not a fan of Justin Beiber. She looked up what she hoped for. _Gangnam Style_. It didn't have as many views than the Justin Beiber, but it was only a few 100,000,000 off, but it was made after his video and had more likes. She smiled when she saw Emily and Reid look at her. She pressed play and JJ groaned when she heard what was coming out of the speakers. She had obviously heard it before.

Emily turned her head around and saw Garcia walk into the room with a phone in her hand. " Hotch, you are going to listen to what they are listening to. I swear, it drives you crazy after one second," she said into the phone, before putting it on speaker and laying it on the bed. She quickly noticed the change in noise. She looked at the three and just shrugged.

Emily looked at the phone before turning up the volume on the laptop so Hotch could hear.

Hotch was listening closely. What he heard wasn't what he expected. "What the hell?" he muttered, and was responded by laughs from Emily, JJ and Reid.

Emily listened intently. Reid would be the only other one in the room who had a chance of understanding what was being said. Emily smiled as she listened to the words in Korean without paying attention to the meaning. She could hear some English mixed in though. She smiled when one part came on. Reid stared at the screen while Hotch could be heard with a groan of disapproval. "Heeeey, sexy lady. Op- op- opa gangnam style. Heeeey, sexy lafy. Op- op-op- op gangnam style."

Hotch, not hearing correctly, stare wide eyed, hoping his son wouldn't hear this.

Emily laughed when one of the related videos came up. Election time was close, making some things appear on sites. A parody for the song appeared. _Mitt Romney Style_ she read, and laughed when its partner came up. _Obama style_. Some people knew how to disapprove of things, or make them funny.

While the original _GangnamStyle_ played, Emily thought of something. It was joke she once heard, but didn't fully understand. Not seeing any reason not to try it out, she looked at JJ. "Knock-knock," she said with a grin.

JJ looked at Emily confused before with a confused voice. "Who's, there?"

"Poop!" Emily said with a huge grin, and the two burst out laughing.

Reid looked at the two, not understanding anything. It made no sense, yet, a lot of things, like these songs they were listening to, made no sense to him. He was one of brains, not childness.

Garcia looked at the two before looking at her phone. She realized that Hotch had already hung up and took it out of the room when she left.

Emily reached behind the pillow behind her and pulled out some candy. "Want any?" she asked, holding her hand out.

JJ greedily took some candy, while Reid was cautious about it.

"Come on Reid," Emily urged. She knew that she was going to be whoever watched them a hard time. But she wanted that.

Reid finally agreed to taking some candy. He held three medium size pieces in his hand and ate them quickly, feeling the effects of the sugar immediately.

Emily smiled before consuming her candy. Someone was going to be mad, but she was going to have fun.

**A/N I'm not trying to promote anything about the presidents. I found those videos and watched them. That is why they are on here and no other reason. I'm too young to vote, so I really don't care who wins the election, for I have no say in it. Reviews are greatly appreciated and help me update sooner. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I should be updating a little faster now. I hope you enjoy the chapter, even though it is short. It's just so I can update now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize. Anything you recognize. Anything that our little de-aged agents see on the internet is real.**

Morgan was about to explode. He had baby-sitting duty, and Emily, JJ and Reid would not settle down. They were running around like they had an endless amount of energy, and he was not liking it one bit. He sighed and put his head on the table in front of him. He moved it back up when he heard a small crash coming from the other room. He quickly ran to the room where he heard it coming from. "What is going on in here?" he asked as he looked around to see what made the noise and to make sure no one was hurt.

Reid stood up from where he was lying on the floor and looked at Morgan. Tears were forming in his eyes, and soon, they spilled. "I twipped," he said softly.

Morgan walked over to Spencer and bent down. "Where does it hurt little man?" he asked. He was surprised Reid had shown emotion. Being federal agents, they weren't ones to easily show any weakness.

Reid patted the side of his head. "Em'ly wanted to hewp me fwom falling, but didn't hewp in time," he said. He was confused with how his words were coming out, and hoped the Emily and JJ would have the same thing wrong with them.

Morgan pulled Reid closer to him, hoping that nothing serious had happened. When he saw a little bit of blood, he sighed. He gentley touched it, and was met with Reid jumping back with a small yelp.

"Sorry kid, but we got to get you to a doctor. Your head isn't as strong as it used to be. I'm not sure if there's anything wrong with it, but there is a small amount of blood." Morgan informed.

Reid pouted when he heard that. "But Mowgan, it doesn't huwt too bad…" he complained.

"But nothin' kid. You're hurt and I don't want to be the one to blame if it gets worse because you refused to go to a hospital. Garcia would kill me," Morgan said in a slight teasing tone.

Reid just crossed his arms. "Fine!" he said in a frustrated way. He was playing up to his age stat pretty well, and what worried him was that he didn't think that he Reid was trying to accomplish this.

"Alright, everyone's going to the hospital because there's no one here to watch you sinse Garcia is at the police department working. SO come on, everyone out," Morgan said, picking up Reid and walking to the door to exit the hotel room.

Emily quickly took her cell-phone off of a bed nearby before following behind JJ out the door.

…

Aaron had rushed to the hospital by the way he looked. He had rudely interrupted Emily and JJ from their play. As mad as Emily was, she understood why Hotch had done this. He was a parent, and if a child got hurt around him, it was first instinct to help them.

When everything settles down, Emily looked back at her phone. She was making a fake Facebook account, and she was enjoying what she was putting on it. Her new name was Erin Strauss. She was going to be trolling over Facebook with that account. She smiled at the thought of the real Erin Strauss finding this. It would be hysterical with some of the things she put on there.

When the account was made, she went on to her own account for some fun. She looked up Maxmoefoe in the search and found her target. This would upset her team, and embarrass them especially, She clicked on one of the videos called 'McDonalds- _Semen in my Coke- Prank call- Trolling all over the phone.' _ As soon as the first things were said, people were turning their heads towards her. She just looked at the video with a grin.

Hotch sighed and looked at Emily with a face making her quickly exit the video. Isntead, she decided to go on Omegle. This would be better as long as no one saw all of the activity. She looked at the screen and saw someone who would be fun to mess with. She quickly went to the text box, and typed in, "Hey!"

"Hey sweetie!" the reply came back.

Emily hid a smirk for her next comment. "You have no right to call me sweetie you child molester! e_e" and she disconnected. When she got a look from Hotch again, she decided to just put her phone away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Alright, so I have been getting pounded with homework, so updates will be whenever I get a chance, and hopefully that will be often. I have five other stories (I know, not the smartest thing) that I am working on, so I also have to update those. Hope you enjoy the chapter. I posted this soon on here, but the website decided not to put it on...**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I want to, I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

* * *

Reid had just hit his head on the side of the table, no problem with him, and the team was a little annoyed at the whole incident afterwords. Emily and JJ especially. They concidered the event a waste of their time. When they were back at the hotel, they were furious. And it was Hotch's turn to watch the trio of kids. Definitely not the best combination.

Emily and JJ sat on the bed in the other room silently. Hotch had taken away their electronics after they wouldn't turn the volume down on them while Reid was sleeping. They were supposed to be asleep too, but they refused to close their eyes. this had just made Hoch even more upset. Emily and JJ didn't mean to get him mad, but it wasn't their fault. They just couldn't control it anymore.

The effect of the sugar had wore off, but they were still in kid bodies, and that was what fuled them, and became their eventually fell asleep without noticing it.

They passed out from trying to stay awake and Hotch was grateful for that. He finally had some time for quiet. At the police station, all hell broke loose. Cops ran everywhere, trying to get things under control. The media was going crazy, and without JJ's help, there was trouble. They knew she was a profiler now, but that didn't mean she didn't go back on her skills as a communication liason.

Hotch didn't notice himself falling asleep until his phone was ringing, jerking him awake. He looked into the room where the deaged agent were, and when he noticed all of them asleep, he answered his phone. "Hotchner," he answered.

_"The jet's ready to leave," _Rossi said on through the phone. _"We have the office cleared of our stuff and the jet had been waiting for us. As soon as you guys over there are ready to leave, we'll be heading back for DC."_

Hotch looked at the kids sleeping the other room for a second before responding. "Okay. Just to let you know though, you will be dealing with three very angry children. You woke them up from what looked to me like a very good nap," he told Rossi when he saw the kids sit up whilee rubbing their eyes.

Rossi sighed. _"At least they're awake. Just get your things together and meet us on the plane," _he said.

Hotch hung up his phone before getting his go-bag together. He walked into the room where JJ, Emily, and Reid were in before telling them that they were leaving to go back to DC. They all walked out of the room and Hotch grabbed four go-bags. They walked out the door and made their way to the jet.

...

Emily squirmed when she was seated on the plane. The seatbelt was fastened tightly around her, and she could tell Reid and JJ felt the same. "Why do we need to be in here so tight?" Emly complained.

Morgan looked at Emily and grinned when he saw her moving. "Because it's fun to see you move like that," he teased.

This just seemed to upset Emily. "Why would you want to do that?" she asked. She didn't mean to say that, it just slipped, and she looked ebarrassed after she said it. Her face flushed a deep red when she saw the look that Morgan gave her. When Emily heard JJ laughing, she shot the blonde a death glare, shutting her right up.

"Emily, behave. JJ, be nice," Hotch said to the two while looking into a file.

"How are we supposed to explain this to Strauss?" Rossi asked. This had gotten everone's attention

"Why don't we just let it happen. When she sees the kids in the office, she will most likey have a fit, and then we tell her that they are agents that were injured in the field,' Morgan said. He just wanted to see Strauss's face when she saw the deaged agents. It would be so funny. He looked at everybody and shrunk back when he saw some of the looks being shot his way. "What? I just thought it would be a little funny, and we need something to make us smile right now," he said in defence.

"Which one of us gets to tew her?" Emily asked, amused at Morgan's idea. "'Cause I want Mowgan to do it?"

Garcia stepped in on this. "You will not be getting my chocolate adinos into that kind of situation with that with!" she said in a rushed way.

"How 'bout Wossi?" JJ asked.

Emily grinned. "Wossi would be pewfect!" she exclaimed.

"It's settled. Rossi tells Strauss," Morgan said in a tone saying that he had won.

Rossi muttered something uncoherant under his breath before slouching down in his seat slightly in befeat.

* * *

**A/N How did you like that one? Reviews are always loves!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the long wait. My laptop crashed, and all my files were gone, and I had to retype this and some other chapters for some of my stories. Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorite (22 wow!), and are following (29, another wow!). It makes me feel like I'm writing this right. The beginning of this chapter this is more for humor and Strauss (kin's the Strauss part.)! Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize. If I owned Criminal Minds, do you think that Emily would be gone? No, I wouldn't let her leave… ever!**

Emily and JJ walked into the bullpen with huge grins on their faces, while Reid was asleep in Hotch's arms, and a pissed off Rossi was in the front of them all. Strauss was, for some reason, out in the bullpen, and looked shocked at what she saw.

Emily pushed at Rossi's leg with a small giggle. "You get to handow the wits!" she said with glee.

"Wossi is so sewed now!" JJ piped up, earning a glare from Hotch, who did want that language while they were in the child form.

"What is going on here?" Strauss demanded, walking up to the team. "And where are agents Prentiss, Jareau, and Reid?"

"Wight here mam!" Reid said, rubbing his eyes clear from Hotch's arms.

"Go get hew Wossi!" Emily said.

"The wits is awive! She needs to be dead! Go get the wits! The wicked wits of the west! Wossi is the hewo, the hewo that will save Oz! The wicked wits of the west be gone!" JJ chanted at the top of her lungs, just to annoy Strauss. Emily started giggling.

"Hots, whewe awe we?" Reid asked. He looked around, and he understood what was going on. "Oh…."

Emily and JJ continued the fun below. "Anyone gots a wighter?" Emily asked.

"Why do you need a wighter?" JJ asked.

"How else are we gonna' kill the ice queen?" Emily said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Both started laughing when JJ understood, getting another glare, only this time, from Strauss.

JJ looked up at Strauss. "Knock knock!" she yelled.

Strauss looked down and sighed. "Who's there?" she said.

"POOP!" JJ yelled.

"Poop who?" Strauss asked, earning laughs from everyone on the team.

"How 'bout you poop Wossi!" Emily said in pure delight.

Strauss glared at the kids, who pulled out their iPhones, and had pulled up YouTube. After a second, Emily looked up, and out of the blue told Strauss, "Youw mama's so fat and dumb, that when I saw hew fat butt owtside the dwug store looking at a bottle of piws, she towd me that she was studing for her dwug test so that she could get two-hundwed pounds off hew totaw body weight!" This made JJ burst out laughing.

JJ looked up at Strauss. "Sorry Stwauss," she muttered.

"For what?" Strauss asked expectantly.

JJ looked up and grinned. "I coudn' make you pwettiew, and now youw be ugly fowevew," she said.

Strauss groaned. "Get them out of here until they can behave properly!" she demanded, and everyone was left with the task of who goes where?

"I call Emily!" Morgan said, lifting the girl up.

"Reid's already seemed to claim me," Hotch said.

Rossi picked JJ up with a smile. "Looks like you're stuck with me," he mused.

JJ's eyes widened. "Please… NO!" she begged, but was ignored, and by Rossi.

…

_**Derek's House**_

Derek walked into his house well after dark. He had taken her to a place to play, along with the rest of the team. He was carrying a sleeping Emily, and a bag with some child clothes that were just bought, another activity that they had done the rest for the rest of that day. The de-aged children needed clothes, so that's what they got them. They had each gotten to choose their own clothes, because Emily refused to wear most of the clothes in the store, and so did JJ, and Reid was too tired to care, he had just said make it look similar to what he wore to work.

Emily muttered something sleepily, and Morgan put her on a bed in one of his spare rooms, before piling pillows on the floor in case she fell off the bed while asleep, and put more pillows around her, to try to prevent the other pillows from being needed to be used. He had learned from the short time of seeing her asleep, that little Emily was restless, and it made him wonder what she dreamed about.

Once Morgan walked out of the room, he walked into his own, and fell asleep, until he heard the crying.

_**Hotch's House**_

Reid wasn't so hard to take care of. He had been asleep for most of the time, and when he was awake, he was quiet. He was hoping that that was okay. He had introductions with Jack and Spencer, and that had went well, although Jack had wished he was given an older kid to meet.

Reid was sleeping in Jack's room, on the floor, surrounded by pillows to stop too much movement so he didn't run into a wall or something, and was laying on blankets to make some kind of mattress. Reid had taken one of Jack's stuffed animals to hang onto, because he refused to go to sleep unless he was hanging onto something.

Hotch was about to go to sleep when he heard Spencer let out a scream of terror.

_**Rossi's House**_

In the little time that JJ was at Rossi's house, he had learned that JJ was only acting like she had because she was around Emily, which had worried him of the future. But for now, she was settled down, and for that he was thankful. JJ had her own room that was set up similar to where Emily was sleeping at Morgan's house, and she didn't mind that at all.

JJ was asleep almost instantly, and Rossi crawled into his bead. He wasn't asleep for five minutes before he heard crying, and screeches coming from JJ's room. He frowned, and stood up, intent on finding out what was wrong.

**A/N What's wrong with the little people? Guess you'll have to find out when I update next (which will hopefully be soon). As always, reviews are loved!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N** Sooooo sorry for not updating. My laptop broke. Please excuse the low muse portrayed in this. I can't think of too many things right now, so please try and stay with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything you recognize.**

* * *

_**Morgan's House**_

Morgan quickly made his way to Emily's room in fear. Had she managed to fall off of the bed? Did something sharp get on the bed and slip his eye? Did she accidentally hurt herself? Questions rushed through his mind. He didn't want anything wrong to happen to Emily, especially I the state that she's in right now. When he reached the room, he saw Emily lying in bed, crying like a scared child.

He walked over to the sleeping agent, and sat down on the bed next to her before shaking her awake. When her eyes finally opened, she clung onto Morgan. "What's wrong princess?" he asked gently.

Emily looked up at Morgan with eyes fill with tears. "It was Doyle..." she silently sobbed.

Morgan let out a sigh. He should have expected this to happen. Emily had had a pretty horrible past. "He can't hurt you now sweetie. I promise," he said in a reassuring voice. "Do you want me to stay in here?"

Emily nodded her head against his chest, not ready to believe Morgan quite yet.

**_Hotch's House_**

Hotch quickly made his way to Jack's room, and saw his son sitting up with wide eyes.

"What's wrong daddy?" Jack asked.

Hotch walked over to Reid and got down on one knee. "I don't know buddy," he said while shaking Reid awake.

Reid stared up at Hotch. "I'm sowwy," he lightly sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked.

"I didn' mean it. I pwomise, but he was going to huwt me!" Reid said, tears still streaming down his face. "Don't be mad. He made me."

"Who made you do what?" Hotch asked, hoping that Reid hadn't hit his head to where had gotten illusions while back at the hotel.

"Tobi's (Tobias), he made me toose," Reid said, leaning onto Hotch's chest. "You undewstan' (understand) wight?"

Hotch understood immediately that Reid was having a nightmare after that. "You were dreaming Spencer," he said calmly.

"Who's he talking about?" Jack asked.

Hotch turned to look at his son. "No one Jack. Go back to sleep," he told him.

"It was so weal Hots," Reid cried.

Hotch picked up the agents, and carried him to his room. "You're going to stay with me tonight," he said, but Reid was already asleep.

_**Rossi's House**_

Rossi quickly made his way to JJ's room. He saw that she was wide awake looking at something invisible to him. Although she was quiet again, he eyes were filled with tears and fear. He walked over to the bed, and sat down next to JJ. "What wrong?" he asked calmly.

"The dogs..." she said with a shiver.

Rossi looked at her with confusion. What were the dogs?

"Spence is gone. He left me with them!" JJ sobbed. "You haf to help him. Tobi's has him!"

Rossi remember Hotch once talking about a case with a Tobias Hankel, and wondered if that was what this was about. He knew that Reid had been hurt, but what had happened to JJ to get her so shaken up? "Reid's safe. The kid's with Hotch and Jack," he told JJ.

"Could you stay wif me Wossi?" JJ asked shyly.

"Of course kiddo," Rossi said gently, and went to lay down next to her.

...

When the agents walked into the office the next day, everyone was exhausted from the night before. Rossi had learned what JJ was so scared about, and had to take pity on her, while the children had acted like nothing had happened the night before. They didn't want to seem weak in front of their co-workers, so they decided to try to keep it all locked up inside.

Emily went strait to her desk and looked at the papers on it. "Stwauss doesn't expect me to do this, does she?" she asked, looking at Morgan.

JJ walked over to her after looking in her office. "At least you don't have as much as me!" she exclaimed. "I miss one day of work before that case, and my desk is piled high to the ceiling!"

Reid, however, didn't seem to mind at all. He was working at the little stack of files on his desk, already through with a fourth of them.

A grin appeared on Emily's face. She told JJ her plan, and the two make their way to the break room. Emily manages to make a cup of coffee, and fills it with a bunch of packs of sugar. "Just like Reid likes it," she said to JJ.

JJ took the cup, and swiftly walked to Reid with Emily trailing behind. "Spence! We haf some hot chocolate fow you!" she said, holding the cup out.

Reid took it, and had a sip of it. "This isn't- ooooh!" he said. He quickly gulped down the coffee happily, before handing it back to Emily and JJ. "Get me some mowe pwease!" he said. By now, agents were looking at the three kids with confused glances, unsure of why there were kids in the office.

"What are you looking at?" Emily asked in a rude tone. This drew Hotch's attention. He walked down to where JJ and Emily stood.

"Why do you - OH NO!" Hotch shouted, looking at the in JJ's hand. He grabbed it out of JJ's hand and noticed that it was too late, someone had already had the contents in the cup. He let out a sigh. "Why did you do this to me?" he muttered.

Feeling the effects of the sugar, Reid started blurting out random statistics, and got up.

* * *

**A/N I forgot to tell you all this. Will and Henry don't exist in this story, because I momentarily forgot about them, and I don't want to change the story for them. Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Bet you guys hate me. You might ask, "What's her excuse this time?" Well. . . . College. And the military. . . . **

**Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing - ;**

* * *

Reid bounced up to Hotch. "Did you know that worms can expand their jaws to the equivalent of you eating an adult German Shepard whole?" he asked randomly.

Hotch looked down at Reid in horror. Emily and JJ must hate him to do this to him. "No, I didn't know that," he said in the most calm voice he could muster.

Emily and JJ snickered, and high-fived. "What else are we going to do?" JJ asked.

Emily silently pulled JJ under a random person's desk. "When someone tries to sit in the chair, scream ,and hide," she whispered into the blond's ear. It didn't take long before someone went to sat down. As soon as his butt was on the seat, he fell off as a loud shriek filled his ears, and Emily and JJ bolted away, leaving the agent confused.

JJ started to laugh. "What next?" she asked.

"Yo mamma jokes!" Emily said happily. After being questioned what they were, Emily explained to JJ.

* * *

The elevator was their hunting ground, oh yes. As soon as someone walked in, Emily was flat on the floor. "You're momma's so ugly that her parents died when looking at her face after birth." "Your momma's so fat that she broke the stairway to Heaven." "Your momma's so fat, that when a serial killer broke into her house, he shot himself at the sight of her." "Yo mamma's so stupid, that when she held a gun in the firing range and was told to fire, she pulled out a match and started the building on fire." Eventually, everyone stopped using the elevator that day.

* * *

Emily and JJ snuck into Strauss's office, and hopped onto her computer. The went to Google, and giggled at what they were about to do. They looked something up, and clicked on the link. A porn website. They set it for her homepage, and quickly left. And hour later, a loud yell could be heard coming from her office.

* * *

**A/N** **Ugh, that was so short, but I've been having trouble with writing Criminal Minds lately ; - ; Inspiration anyone?**

**-Chocobo**


End file.
